1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a spreader for a stand, and in particular to a mid-level spreader and a multifunctional stand system including the spreader and a stand.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of a spreader to stabilize support legs of a tripod stand in a spread position increasing the rigidity and stability of the stand is well known. Known spreaders include floor spreaders, which connect to the stand in the region of the stand's feet, and mid-level spreaders, which are attached to the support legs in a region between the feet and a coupling piece of the stand that may accommodate a stand head. In various professional and semi-professional fields requiring a camera, such as reporting, filming extreme sports, producing documentaries, producing wedding videos, etc., a camera support is transported to the corresponding filming location and may be reconfigured to suit the location.